The method of preparing the ballast for use in a fluorescent light fixture is very labor intensive and accordingly prone to error and substantial product waste. For example, in the assembly, magnet wires coming out of the ballast coils are twisted about contacts on a terminal board at one or both ends of the ballast and hand soldered to the contacts. The assembly is now tested for hi-pot, load and functional tests prior to the wax impregnation process. After wax impregnation of the coils, leads from the capacitors lead wires and thermal protector are hand soldered to the terminal board. Not surprisingly, a large number of ballast assemblies are rejected before installation in the ballast can for failure to pass electrical testing. Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide a connector system which does not require soldering and reduces the labor needed to assemble the ballast assembly.